


Laser Lights

by TheReinbachDragonlord



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, fight for your life, how tag, kyle is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReinbachDragonlord/pseuds/TheReinbachDragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one lost bet for the building to turn into a war zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laser Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I got the inspiration for this fic from a post on tumblr with a list of AUs that need to happen, and thus this story was born. This is my first fic for this fandom, so any feedback you guys have would be gratefully accepted. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta VulcanTimelord - I'm so sorry that this was your first impression of Suits fanfiction.

There was smoke everywhere, the sound of gunfire and hurried footsteps filling the dark room. Flashes of light were visible through the haze, soft blurs darting behind pillars and desks. His heart was pounding, blonde hair plastered to his forehead, gun clutched tightly to his chest. He was hiding behind one of the thin, black pillars, praying that the white shirt of his suit wasn’t standing out in the dark. A shrill scream echoed through the room making him jump. There was a dull thud nearby followed by the sound of quiet, shuddering breaths. Peering over his shoulder from where he was hidden he could see the outline of a woman’s body. Crouching to the ground, he slid forward on his knees, groping in the darkness for her hand.

 

“Rachel?”

 

“Mike,” her voice shook, tears filling her voice as she clutched his hand in a vice-like grip.

 

“Oh my god,” his eyes clouded with tears, a lump forming in his throat. He smoothed her hair down, trying to keep his voice even. “It’s okay, we’re gonna make it through this, I promise.”

 

“It’s too late, Mike. But you promise me,” Rachel’s other hand reached over, enclosing his own in both of hers. “Promise me that you will survive, that you will win this.”

 

“Rachel…” her hands tightened around his and he bit back a soft sob. “I promise.”

 

He could barely make out the soft glow of her white teeth as she smiled, her hands sliding off of his and falling to the ground. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he laid a soft kiss on her forehead, reaching out to cross her arms over her chest. At that moment a stream of gunfire ripped through the silence, pounding into the wall behind him. Rolling behind the nearest desk he rose to his knees, propping the gun on the wood surface, returning fire in the perpetrator’s general direction. He could hear the rounds glancing off one of the pillars and slid to his right a little bit, hoping to get it around the barrier. Time seemed to slow down, a green glowing moving quickly through the shadows. Before Mike could even blink his finger was squeezing the trigger, following the movement.

 

“Dammit!” The glow quickly switched to red, the victim huffing as it slowly lowered to the floor. “This is ridiculous.”

  

The quiet swearing that came from the general direction left no doubt in his mind that it was Louis he had hit, offering no restraint against the victorious smile crossing his face. His joy was short lived, however, when someone came running towards him.

 

“Louis,” a thick British accent whispered from the other side of the desk, no doubt having just fallen to its knees just beside the man. “Stay strong, my friend, Mittens needs you!”

 

“Nigel, my old friend.” Louis’ voice was thick, quiet as though he was fading.

 

“Please Louis, you can pull through this! Who is going to accompany me on Two for One Tuesday at The Mudhouse?”

 

“Farewell, Nigel.” From his shelter, Mike could hear him chuckling softly, a smile creeping into his voice. “I see Bruno…”

 

“Louis, no.” Nigel’s voice cracked, dissolving into quiet sobs. Mike almost felt bad for him.

 

Bowing his head for their fallen warrior, Mike sighed quietly, cocking his gun and returning to his previous position. He took aim at the shuddering green light, his finger hovering over the trigger, but he was too late. The piercing silence was shattered by a loud pop, the light flickering into red and slumping soundlessly to the ground.

 

“Ross,” a sing-song voice called from the shadows. “Where are you, Golden Boy?”

 

Ducking back once again, Mike clamped a hand over the green gleaming on his shoulder, looking around frantically. Running through the layout of the room in his mind, he saw that there were only two ways out. One had him going straight past the man and the other had him going right back the way he came; not a good option considering that the others would have probably been attracted by the gunfire. A low chuckling snapped him out of his thoughts, making him shudder. The very presence of the man made his blood boil.

 

“I know you’re out there…” Kyle laughed again, this time closer, but didn’t move to expose his co-worker’s hiding spot. Instead, he let out a low, long whistle. This time several more footsteps approached, coming to a stop at the edge of the desk. Peering over the side, he saw that five other people had crowded around the associate, forming a half circle around the desk.

 

Mike suddenly became aware of a presence beside him, making him jump for the tenth time that night. He raised his gun and was ready to fire when a hand pushed it back down.

 

“Put that away, you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

 

“Harvey!” Mike’s voice was pure relief, a smile stretching clean across his face. He opened his mouth to continue but a hand clamped over it tightly, effectively cutting off any sound he made.

 

“Shut up!” the hand fell away as Harvey surveyed the scene in front them, craning his neck to count the lights.

 

“You’re alive!” he lowered his voice back to a barely audible whisper but his smile never faltered. It was good to know he still had some friends in this sick game.

 

“No shit, Sherlock.” Harvey rolled his eyes well aware that his associate wouldn’t be able to see the gesture, but knowing that it would be received anyways. “It looks like we’ve got six of them. I’ll cut them off on the left side, you flank them on the right. We’ll go from there.”

 

“Got it.” The two men rose to a crouch, readying their weapons.

 

“Mike, there’s a chance that we won’t make it out of here. I just want you to know…if you make it through this, you have to promise me that any time you win a big case, you’ll to get the can opener from Donna’s bottom drawer and-“

 

At that moment the doors burst open, blinding yellow light outlining the silhouette of a tall woman, a gun in each hand, aimed at the crowd of associates. Before they even had a chance to look shocked she opened fire, guns vibrating as they took down every last man. Left and right green lights diminished into red, hitting the ground.

 

“Donna!” Mike and Harvey shot up from their hiding place, running towards the assistant. “That was amazing.”

 

“Your aim was always impeccable.” Harvey smiled approvingly, letting his weapon fall to his side.

 

“Well, I don’t want to brag but…” Her red lips curled into a smirk, hand resting on hip, thumb looped through the trigger space.

 

“So that’s it, right? We’re the only ones left?” Harvey glanced between the two, seeking out confirmation.

 

“Harold went down in the first four minutes and the rest of them practically fell at my feet.” Donna glanced over her shoulder sadly. “Kyle and his gang cornered Jessica in the East Wing. She took her own life.”

 

A heavy sorrow fell over the group as they glanced at the falling men behind them. Mike was the first to break the silence, raising his weapon in a sort of salute, “For Jessica.”

 

“For Jessica.” The others murmured, mirroring the action.

 

“So that’s it. That’s all the people that were on the list. I think we’re done.”

 

“It’s about damn time.” Harvey said gruffly, tossing his weapon aside. The three of them made to exit when a resounding crack echoed off the walls.

 

Mike stumbled, his breath catching in his throat as he fell to his knees.

 

“Mike!” Harvey darted forward, catching the man before he hit the ground. “Mike, don’t you die on me now.”

 

The associate laughed thickly but the action turned into a violent coughing fit, leaving him weaker than before. Donna stepped over the two men, fire blazing in her eyes as she stalked forward, eyes set on the light flickering between red and green. Without hesitation she threw one of the guns to the side, raising the other and firing a string of shots at the man on the ground. Kyle fell limp once more, the weapon falling uselessly from his hand. She turned around, rushing forward and kneeling beside the injured man, grabbing one of his hands and holding it to her chest.

 

“Stay with us, Mike.” Her voice cracked and she didn’t bother concealing the tears that streamed down her face. “Stay with us.”

 

“You’re not gonna quit on us, you got that?” Harvey shifted his hold on his associate, slapping his face lightly in attempt to keep him alert. “If you do, I’ll personally see to it that you’re resurrected and that all the paperwork is dumped on _you_ so I can find a decent associate.”

 

“J-just ask Harold, I’m sure he’d be glad to help.”

 

“No chance in hell – that kid can’t even file a recipe without screwing something up.”

 

“H-Harvey,” it took more effort than it should have for him to swallow, his eyes barely focusing on his boss. “Before, when we were surrounded…you were going to tell me something.”

 

“Uh-uh, you’re not getting off that easily. That’s a secret best left when you’re really dying.” Just as he said this the lights switched on, revealing the limp bodies of their coworkers.

 

All of a sudden the room came to life, the sound of groaning and shuffling filling the air. Kyle was the first the stand up, stretching his stiff muscles before reaching out to help his friends up. Harvey did the same for Mike, clapping him on the back and smirking in response to his disappointed look, “Maybe next time, kid.”

 

Their attention was drawn to the doorway when Jessica walked in, unbuckling the straps of her vest, the red light resetting to green as she did so.

 

“Well done everyone.” Jessica smiled at the remaining players, “We’ll have to lose some bets more often.” She shot a knowing smile at Mike and offered her goodbyes before leaving the room, putting her equipment back on the rack and disappearing into the harsh sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Any factual mistakes were mine since my knowledge of laser tag is basically limited to what I've seen online and in How I Met Your Mother, though I am aware that the guns don't sound like actual guns, that was just for the sake of this story.


End file.
